Robo inocente
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: De todos los que espero una apuñalada por la espalda, no se imagino que el seria quien tomará lo que es suyo por derecho. Datastormshipping Mención de los otros niños perdidos. fick especulativo. inicios de Yusaku-Yandere
1. Chapter 1

-tengo entendido que quien hizo la llamada anónima fue Kogami Ryoken, es decir Revolver-dijo Kusanagi sin pensar en las consecuencias.

tras descubrir las manipulaciones de la compañía tecnológica, los chicos victimas del caso Lost decidieron dejar de pelear entre ellos. desde entonces, solian verse de vez en cuando pero ese dia, cuando se reunieron todos en el cafe NAGI (exceptuando a Specter) para coincidir en sus metas contra la empresa más poderosa de la ciudad y no estorbar entre ellos si había alguna rivalidad.

Incluso Jiin estaba ahí. Una vez que los hermanos reaccionaron y cambiaron de bando. Entregaron la mente del menor de los Kusanagi y en proceso de sus aventuras, lograron dar con 2 Ignis más: Lumen, el Ignis luminoso de Jiin y Acua, la inteligencia artificial de la hermana menor del chico amnésico. el resto están capturadas por SOL Tecnologics.

Pero en el momento que se enteraron del nombre de quien les salvo en su momento gracias a la tan directa pregunta de Takeru hacia el dueño del Food Truck. Los chicos se mostraron interesados en una idea común.

Quería conocer al tipo que hizo la llamada. Pensando debe ser un anciano muy amable o una chica valiente.

Pero en el momento que vieron su imagen en Internet, no esperaban encontrar a un atractivo Joven de hermosos ojos. Yusaku supo que aquellos chicos le querían robar su destino.

desde entonces había un poco de revuelo entre ellos cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Revolver.

Los hermanos discutían entre los sobre que harían con afamado Kogami hijo. Si castigarlo por causar tanto caos en el mundo virtual o hacer un trío. son hermanos, no tenian problemas con compartir tiempos de pasar rato con el peliblanco de ojos como estrellas.

hubo pequeñas confrontaciones entre Yusaku y Takeru. Pues el peliblanco con betas rojas esta muy interesado en conocerle mientras el adolescente de ojos esmeraldas continuaba negando sobre si conocía la dirección de Ryoken o si empezaban a investigarlo más a fondo.

Jiin simplemente se quedó callado y no participó en las discusiones sobre relacionarse o no con Revolver. Tenía sentimientos Contradictorios y entraba en una ligera crisis mental sobre ello.

asi que cada uno a su manera decidió investigar sobre el hacker de sombrero negro.

los hermanos lo acechaban cada vez que podían cuando Revolver se conectaba a V-rains. siempre insistiendo en salir o formar una alianza contra la empresa. el pelirrojo de mascara siempre les decía que aunque tuvieran objetivos parecidos, no podían cooperar juntos, salvo en contadas ocasiones si estaban en aprietos.

en su dualidad moral y personal, Ryoken se sentía responsable de ellos por de cierto modo.

Homura acosaba al peliblanco de ojos azul estelar desde la distancia, dudando casi siempre en acercarse más o no, pues a diferencia de Yusaku, Kogami emitía un aura fría pero cortés que no permitía que se acercaran a el fácilmente. eso y también Specter mas de una vez había interferido, sea haciéndole tropezar o metiéndole en un pequeño problema para distraerlo.

Yusaku a su manera, continuaba acercándose a Revolver sea en V-rains por medio de mensajes o en la vida real, visitándole en su casa cuando sabia que el platinado de ojos azul glacial no estaba. sus visitas eran cortas y hablaban poco, solo lo suficiente para tranquilizar a su corazón y dedicarle una que otra mirada dulce. el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas odiaba no ser tan expresivo en sus verdaderas intenciones, ese día en la torre de Hanoi estaba extremadamente motivado y enfocado en Ryoken que pudo sacar a la luz sus sentimientos. pero ahora, le costaba mucho trabajo nuevamente.

así pasaron unas semanas.

hasta que se enteraron que el padre de Ryoken, el doctor Kogami. también experimento con su hijo. pero había alterado sus memorias, la mente de Ryoken fungía como catalizador para cualquiera de los IGNIS, volviéndolas mas efectivas. aunque fue accidental porque la idea original era crear otro Ignis pero resulto igual de provechoso.

la bomba exploto.

cada uno con sus motivos, todos los chicos del caso Lost lograron encontrar al peliblanco de ojos azul estelar que caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero del Stardust road junto con Specter en un atardecer precioso. en medio de tantos gritos, conversaciones irónicas, comentarios ácidos mientras exponían quien era el candidato mejor para hacer dúo con Revolver. el antes mencionado los mando a callar imponiendo su poderío.

 **-¿porque están tan seguros que aceptare hacer equipo con alguno de ustedes?-** el peliblanco resistió al impulso de frotarse el puente de la nariz con frustración.  
 **-primero. tu eres un acosador escalofriante-** señalando a Takeru que solo sonrió nervioso **-segundo, ustedes dos son bastante ruidosos y sin decir que no podrían llevarme el ritmo-** indico al par de hermanos.

 **-tercero. yo estoy...-** apenas iba a decir un tercer punto cuando cae en cuenta lo que iba a decir, callándose en el acto pero un tierno rubor pinta sus mejillas.

este detalle no pasa por alto por Yusaku que se habia mantenido al margen. talvez era su oportunidad de mostrarles a todos que Ryoken es suyo, estaban unidos de manera muy especial. justo cuando iba a tomar la palabra y acercarse un poco al peliblanco de bellos ojos. un par de brazos rodearon el torax de Kogami de forma gentil. llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Specter porque aquella persona llego de la nada, hasta las inteligencias artificiales se quedaron frias ante el acontecimiento.

 **-Kogami-kun-** su voz suave, temblorosa y grave se escuchaba nerviosa, asi como su timido abrazo. sus grisáceos ojos se asomaron desde el hombro del mayor mostrando sus cabellos purpuras.  
 **-jiin-** Ryoken suavizo su mirada y su comportamiento frio se había templado, la sonrisa gentil que le dedicaba shockeo a todos los presentes. tanto por la belleza de la sonrisa como por la escena.  
 **-¿que haces aquí? pensé que estarías en la clínica-**  
 **-mi hermano me invito a estar en el café... aproveche para venir a... verte-** esto fue apenas un susurro, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor mostrándose tremendamente tímido. pero estados todos tan callados que pudo escucharse claramente. una vez dicho esto, apretó su agarre suavemente ocultando su rubor en el hombro del mayor como dándose valor para decir algo pero en vez de eso, se fue a paso presuroso de regreso al Food Truck por donde vino. el peliblanco con mechas purpuras se dio la vuelta viendo como se alejaba de él, jiin al sentir la mirada de Ryoken, se giro deteniéndose a una distancia segura.

 **-yo... ¡te llamo luego!-** un grito tembloroso broto de sus labios y aumento su rubor. apenas dicho esto, salió corriendo completamente avergonzado.

Ryoken solo sonrió negando con la cabeza pero cuando iba a encarar al grupo de locos detrás suyo, un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas le miran intensamente. disecándole con la mirada.  
 **-¿como has mantenido contacto con Kusanagi-kun?-** pregunto sin tapujos. incluso podía jurar que el delicado brillo en sus ojos se oscureció un poco. Ryoken levanto una ceja extrañado ante este hecho, no tenia porque decirle sobre su vida personal pero sabía que Yusaku no se detendría, básicamente porque Jiin es hermano de su tutor legal y amigo.

 **-el consiguió el numero de mi casa y me llama todos los días. así fue como empezamos a interactuar-** fue su sencilla respuesta pero el tono nostálgico y cálido no paso por alto para las observaciones de Yusaku.  
 **-quise retomar el camino que había dejado suspendido pero ciertas circunstancias no me permitieron-** miro de reojo a Takeru que seguía completamente mudo, tratando de comprender que pasaba. **-así que lo mejor era volver a empezar y fue cuando llego su llamada-**

a ese punto, Yusaku retrocedió un poco procesando lo dicho. Ryoken si pensó en volver a estar junto a el, pero a causa de Homura, el peliblanco de ojos de estrellas pensó que ya lo había olvidado y en su momento de fragilidad, Jiin hace aparición. Robándole lo que es suyo.

de todos los presentes que estaban ahí, nunca imagino que el menor de los Kusanagi seria quien le apuñalaría por la espalda.

el peliazul de ojos verdes se quedo estático en aquel lugar incluso cuando el resto de los chicos se empezaron a ir completamente disgustados sobre los resultados de ese dia. Takeru, Flame y Ai le hablaba para volver a casa pero seguia sin responder del todo, incluso empezo a caminar mecánicamente con direccion a su domicilio, ignorando casi por completo a los 3 individuos que insistian en hablarle.

cuando llego a su casa tras una breve despedida con el chico de las gafas. miro al monigote purpura seriamente, el ignis de la oscuridad temblo un poco ante la mirada helada que tenia el dueño de la casa.

 ** _-Oi, Yusaku-sama-_**  
 **-Ryoken es mío-**  
 ** _-er... claro, tu te declaraste primero, fue tu primer amigo cuando eran pequeños y es la voz que te relaja-_** enumero el monigote, sintiendo pánico. era la primera vez que sentía a Fujiki tan peligroso, ni siquiera contra Zaizen Akira se mostro tan enojado. o en su caza contra los caballeros de Hanoi, o cuando lucho para recuperar la conciencia de Jiin Kusanagi.  
 **-me alegro que lo entiendas Ai, porque me ayudaras a recuperarlo-**

-. -. -

como se que mi paring favorito llegara a un punto muerto en Yugioh Vrains (ire al rincón emo) decidi hacer una pequeña saga de Yusaku- Yandere. se preguntaran queridos lectores amantes del Yaoi ¿Por qué Jiin?

bueno básicamente porque es karmatico. si fuera Takeru, Specter u otros weyes no causaría tanto impacto, de ser un yandere puro, los mataria como si nada. pero al ser alguien conocido para el y hermano de su mejor amigo, estaría en conflicto entre lo que quiere y lo justo.

lo se, soy una perra.

nos vemos luego :D


	2. extra

Esta es la versión alternativa de lo planeaba.

Se van a morir de risa xD.

como hoy me siento misericordiosa, hoy habrá doble actualización :D

-. -.-.-.-.-

Ai había aprendido algo nuevo y completamente fuera de sus funciones y contexto.

Había aprendido a dar besos.

Yusaku no sabía de dónde había salido esa curiosidad del Ignis en aprender a dar besos. El no es un experto en temas sociales.

No sabía nada de nada.

-¿porque no besas a alguien? Takeru-kun parece muy dispuesto a practicar contigo-bromeo el monigote morado con una sonrisa alegre mientras estaba acostado estómago abajo en el disco de duelo.  
-primero, no estoy interesado en el de esa forma. Segundo no voy a estar por ahí besando personas como tu-recuerda brevemente que Ai había dado un pequeño beso a Soichi en la mejilla y también a Jiin cuando lo conoció la primera vez.

-tercero no me interesa-  
-oh vamos Yusaku-sama. Dar besos es una forma socialmente aceptable en hacer vínculos. ¿A no ser que nunca hayas besado a nadie? Aauww Yu-chan no ha dado su primer beso-entonces Yusaku manda a callar al ente virtual con el botón de "mute" haciendo enojar a la inteligencia artificial rápidamente. Pero poco podía importarle. Continúa trabajando en su investigación pero no está tan concentrado como antes.

No admitiría en voz alta. Pero Ai tenía razón. Nunca había besado a nadie.

Pero no porque no hubiera oportunidad. Si no porque estaba guardando sus labios para alguien muy especial para el.

Era ridículamente cursi pero quería que Su primer beso fuera con alguien que a él le gustara mucho.

Osea a Kogami, Ryoken.

Quería darle al usuario de Revolver su primer beso.

-. -.-.-._

Pasaron unos dias sin mucha prisa e inevitable Yusaku se volvió a encontrar con Ryoken.

En el camino en la costa del Stardust, cerca del muelle principal.  
Yusaku estaba dando una pequeña caminata con el deseo oculto de ver si el peliblanco de ojos estelares había vuelto. Sintió su corazón acelerarse e intentó en lo posible que su voz no se quebrara cuando lo llamó por su nombre en Vrains.

Ni se animaba a decir su verdadero nombre más allá de su mente.

-Playmaker... - dios. La forma que decía su nombre era tan exquisita. En un tono rico y vivo. Nunca había escuchado a otro nombre sonar de esa forma. Aún cuando jamás le dio valor a su nombre, No quería esperar a escuchar su nombre real.

Pero lo que no se espero, fue que Ai se saliera de su mochila a encarar al ex terrorista.

-Ignis... Me sorprendió saber que su mundo estaba destruido antes de que pudiera interferir. Vaya ironía.-burlo elegante el peliblanco pero Ai no respondió como acostumbra. Tenía otros planes en mente.

-no. Yo no soy una amenaza y te lo demostrare- fue su firme respuesta con una pose orgullosa. Ryoken solo le miro intrigado y Yusaku no entendía lo que planeaba su compañero forzado.

Hasta que todo fue demasiado rápido e inesperado.

Cuando menos lo supo. Ai ya estaba frente a RyoKen pegando su pequeña cabeza en sus labios y sus manos sobre su rostro.

En clara muestra que lo estaba besando.

-jujuju listo. Como te bese en signo de paz, te toca corresponder-Ai río en victoria mientras Ryoken estaba sonrojado intensamente y se tocaba los labios.

-¿me acabas...? En serio ese es tu plan. Ignis idiota los besos no funcionan así-reprendió Ryoken bastante abochornado.  
-oh vamos. Ni que fuera tu primer beso-

Esto provocó un gran silencio entre ellos.

Yusaku seguía en blanco procesando lo ocurrido, Ryoken miro a otro lado avergonzado y Ai comprendió lo que pasaba.

-aaauw robe tu primer beso Revolver- el monigote morado sintió una inmensa ternura al ver al rival de Yusaku tan avergonzado por algo tan simple. De la nada, Yusaku tomó el flotante disco de duelo.

-te veo en otra ocasión Revolver. Disculpa toda esta escena-  
-esta bien. Solo ponle correa a esa cosa-  
-¡oye no puedes hablarle así a quien te dio tu primer beso!-

Sin más contemplaciones, Yusaku se fue con el ente virtual.  
-¿cual es su problema? Es solo un beso-  
-ese es el problema. Ese iba a ser NUESTRO primer beso- el ojiesmeralda hizo énfasis en estas palabras claramente enojado y Ai comprendió que había metido la pata.

-tenemos mucho de que hablar... En especial sobre no robar -

...

Aquí yace Ai. Murió por jugarle al vergas en robarle a Yusaku el primer beso de Revolver.

XD  
Me mato este Oneshot.

Pero como se dieron cuenta. No tiene mucho que ver con la trama del primer fick así que lo modifique.


End file.
